


5 Times Martin Thought The Abbey Wouldn’t Work (+1 Time He Did)

by imaginary_golux



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is a little dubious about his reputation, his friends, and the construction of the Abbey...but he'll stick around anyhow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Martin Thought The Abbey Wouldn’t Work (+1 Time He Did)

1) “We could get the rocks up that high with a _ballista_ ,” says Martin’s best friend. “It would be _great_!”

Martin gives Timballisto a long, dubious look. “No,” he says firmly. “How would you _stop_ them?”

“Oh,” says Timballisto sheepishly.

*

2) “We’re going to turn it into a _fishpond_?” Martin asks incredulously. The lead mole shrugs.

“Burr aye,” she says. “Make it useful, like.”

Martin pats her on the shoulder and wanders off to bang his head very gently against a block of red sandstone.

*

3) “No no no no no,” Martin says. “No tapestry.”

“It’s already mostly finished,” the Abbess replies serenely. “I thought I’d give you a little warning before the presentation ceremony.”

“But – I don’t…”

“Didn’t save us all?” the Abbess inquires. “I seem to remember someone very like you managing to scare a cat into drowning herself.”

“Argh,” says Martin. But he does have to admit it’s a lovely tapestry.

*

4) “I can’t cook,” Martin says to the expectant young hedgehog in front of him. “I can peel potatoes.”

“But…but you’re a _hero_!” says the hedgehog lass.

“Doesn’t mean I can cook,” says Martin, in lieu of saying, _No, I’m not a hero, I just thought it was worth my life to kill Tsarmina, and somehow I didn’t die_.

He peels potatoes, but the hedgehog lass keeps giving him sorrowful looks, as though she hoped he would create some brand new dish out of air and spices the way Columbine can.

*

5) “No festival,” Martin says firmly. “Just…no. I will _leave_ before you can hold a festival celebrating my… _heroism_.”

The Abbess beams at him. “Strangely enough, that’s what I told them. So it’s going to be a Harvest Fair, and I hope you will be willing to give out the awards in the Dibbun races.”

“You are a cruel mouse, and you have a nasty sense of humor,” Martin informs her.

“One has to amuse oneself somehow,” the Abbess says, and hands Martin the Dibbun she’s been carrying. The little mole latches onto Martin’s tunic and falls asleep. Martin sits down so as to hold the child more steadily.

“Dibbun races,” he says. “Alright then.”

*

+1) “Oh,” says Martin, cradling the tiny creature in his hands. “Oh, he’s…”

“Spitting image of meself, right mate?” Gonff says cheerfully. “Don’t worry, you won’t drop him.”

“He’s the future,” Martin says, and suddenly he knows it will all turn out right.


End file.
